In the operation of a sailboat, a motorized dinghy commonly serves as a lifeline between shore and boat. A sailboat is often anchored off-shore and the dinghy serves as the only means for transferring persons and supplies between shore and the boat. A dinghy may commonly be used for similar purposes in connection with the operation of a power boats.
For a long time, handling of the dinghy, particularly while the associated boat is in motion, has posed problems. The accepted practice is simply to tow the dinghy with a length of rope connecting the bow of the dinghy to the stern of the boat. The length might typically be about 40 feet or otherwise selected so that the dinghy rides in a relatively stable fashion on the stern wave of the boat.
Problems arise if the dinghy motor is not removed during such towing. One consideration is that there is considerable drag on the boat, a matter very significant to the operation of a small pleasure craft. There is also a serious risk that the motor will be flooded with water if the dinghy submerges or may flooded with wave action in rough waters. Such occurrences are relatively common.
Removal of the motor leads to other problems. In particular, the dinghy tends to drift erratically because of its relatively light-weight construction. The drifting problem becomes particularly acute in narrow waterways where there may be other vessels and permanent structures. (Considerable drifting is experienced even when the motor is attached, particularly when the towing vessel slows down.) Also, the dinghy cannot be used without first installing the motor. Such installation is difficult since most dinghies are not particularly stable craft and even minor changes in weight distribution can shift and tilt a dinghy dramatically. Installing a motor on a dinghy especially in open-waters lends itself to loss of the motor and to personal injury, quite apart from considerations of the time required. Because of the difficulties and inconvenience associated with motor removal and installation, many sailboat operators elect simply to tow both the dinghy with motor and accept the risk of water damage.
An alternative is to store the dinghy aboard the boat itself, usually on the foredeck. However, deck space is usually very limited on a boat and cannot readily be allocated to such purposes. Many dinghies are now deflatable and permit convenient storage, but deployment of the dinghy becomes even more time-consuming and troublesome.
These problems have long been recognized. To the knowledge of the inventor, no practical solution has been provided and boat owners have simply tolerated such problems. The present invention addresses such problems and offers a practical solution.